Scout
by Sonya Wesker
Summary: Ten years after Breaking Dawn, The Volturi and Cullens must band together to defaeat a new evil.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter one- The Volturi Scout

'Sonya,' Aro's voice echoed in my head, 'Be careful, we do not know much about these newborns, or who is leading them.' I bowed to Master Aro and took my leave. That was three days ago and I had finally caught the freshest trail we had seen yet.

I ran through the trees in Forks, Washington, following the mysterious marks lightly. I sniffed the air and smelled fresh blood on the troop of newborns I was following,

'If it isn't bad enough that I am tracking them, I forgot to feed before I left. I should have been wiser.'

I turned invisible, knowing it was best to track the newborns without being discovered, I knew I was getting close and as much as Aro was able to teach me about newborns I did not wish to be outnumbered and captured or even killed. My mind went back to my conversation with Aro earlier.

'It is the duty of the Volturi to eliminate any threats to our existence, as you know our existence remains a secret, these newborns are threatening it and we cannot allow that," he paused and he put his hand on my shoulder, 'My dear we need you to scout ahead and find the Vampire responsible for this mass amount of newborns.'

'Who will be coming with me master?' I asked him.

'No one, we want you with your unique and valuable gifts to find them, this will not be a confrontation my dear, just a way to better understand them so the guard may be better prepared.'

'Yes, Master Aro I shall leave tonight," I replied.

The blood scent got stronger and broke me from my thoughts; I slowed my pace and leapt into a tree to avoid a newborn getting a track of me. I looked down from my perch in the tree to see that two newborns were coming back. They stood right below me; I listened intently to see if I could retrieve any information.

"Do you think we are being followed John?" A young female asked.

"I'm not sure Lena," John answered, "But we need to get back to our leader and she will tell us what to do."

"Do you think the cursed Cullen's are following us?" Lena asked on edge.

"Don't you dare speak that name; you know what she will do to you." John hissed.

Lena was taken back by his anger, and stepped back.

"Lena," John said, "You know I do not mean you harm, I just do not want to see you get hurt."

She nodded and all of a sudden I heard a mountain lion running up behind them from the direction we came. I shifted to look to that direction and saw the mountain lion was fleeing a vampire who was right on his tail, he was blonde and quite gorgeous. Tall slightly tan skin, medium blonde hair, and odd amber eyes,

'He's a Cullen,' my mind screamed.

He stopped attacking the lion when he saw the two newborns and sneered at them with a wonderful Spanish accent,

"Who made you swine?"

"We won't tell you, Cullen trash, our mistress wishes to extend her love to Jasper." Lena laughed at the Cullen.

"But we can't let you leave now that you've found us our mistress would love to meet you." John told the Cullen and with that, Lena and John charged the Cullen and attacked him. He evaded Lena, but caught John's fist right in the face; he stumbled back and regained his balance, just to take Lena's foot to his chest. That knocked him to the ground I could not see him, just the two newborns throwing wild punches and kicks.

'Even though he is a Cullen I can't let him be taken out like that," I thought to myself. I jumped down from the tree and made myself visible.

"Hello, dear friends," I said striding towards the newborns. The looked at me as if curious to my intent, I took a fighting stance and put up my shield,

"Come get me."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2-Blood for Blood

I held my ground as Lena and John charged at me, Lena was quicker, so I kicked her into a tree. She was slammed into it, gasping to regain her strength. It gave me the opportunity I needed to launch myself into the tree branches right about her. I wrapped my legs around the tree, broke her neck, ripping her head from her body, I tossed it aside nonchalantly. Releasing my legs from the tree, I landed gracefully on my feet. John howled in anger at the loss of his friend,

"You'll pay for that, Volturi."

He snarled and then charged leaning slightly to take me down by my waist. When he was almost to me, I turned invisible and jumped out of the way. His head went straight through the tree. He snarled in anger.

"John," I told him while circling the tree, "Now you will die."

He whined at his fate, but was silent as soon as I broke his neck and ripped his body from it, letting his body fall freely.

'I have taken care of them, but more will come,' I thought bitterly to myself, and then I remembered the Cullen. I gracefully prowled over to him and kneeled beside him. He was bleeding pretty bad and might not make it. I bit my wrist and feed him the wound. He did not stir but the color returned to his face and his wounds began to heal. I pulled his body over my shoulder, turned us invisible and took off in the trees towards the Cullen house. From the sound of the cries of anguish and snarls behind me, they had found the slaughter.


	3. Chapter 3

Okay 1st two Chapters are up will put up more, but would love some feedback. So read and review. :)


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 3 –It is a father's job to worry.

Carlisle's pov

Raphael should have returned by now. I am pacing the floor nervously, I know he is the youngest of us, but he never takes this long to hunt. Esme put her hand on my arm to comfort me, I smile at her but the worry did not recede. A voice interrupts my thoughts,

"Don't worry grandpa, he'll be back soon," Renesme's cheerful voice fills the air.

She came down the stairs with her mother Bella; I tried to smile, but failed.

"Stop worrying Carlisle," Bella said softly, "did you worry this much when I was pregnant?"

"Every second," I said with a pause and then added, "It is a father's job to worry."

"Yes," Edward replied, "I understand but Raphael is strong he will be alright."

Suddenly Alice dashes halfway down the stairs, jumps the rail and goes straight to Edward asking him, "Have you seen Raphael, I need to speak with him."

Edward shakes his head, "No Raphael has not returned yet, can I ask why."

"The vision," she cries not seeming to even hear Edward.

Alice starts to run upstairs,

"What vision?" I ask her.

She stops mid-stair as if afraid to answer,

"I saw," she starts but then falters.

"What?" Edward prompts her.

"Raphael was wounded, possibly dying and he was being carried on the shoulders of a Volturi I have never seen before."

I freeze; he was caught, but why?

Edward goes into action before I do, giving directions,

"Alice, try to keep tabs on him, Carlisle call the Volturi see what you can find out, and I'm going to see if Jacob has any information."

"Sure thing Edward, "Alice tells him, "Do you think the vision has happened already?"

"Let us assume it has." Was his reply he set off to contact Jacob.

I take my cell phone out and thumb through my contacts to Aro's name, I pause, reluctant. It's been 10 years since I saw Aro, and he has left my family alone, why would he bother us now?

Edward's voice interrupts my thoughts, "The wolves have found something, they believe we should come have a look."


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 4- Wolves

Sonya's pov

The cries of the newborns were distant now but I could hear other howls and snarls that were making me on edge. I came to a semi clearing and had to leave the trees, to make it easier to carry the Cullen; I put him down and turned us visible. I could see the Cullen house off in the distance. I was leaned down to pick him, I felt hot breathe on my neck and stood up slowly as I heard a loud growl. The hair on the back of my neck stood up.

'Crap,' I thought, 'like I need any more problems.'

I sighed and turned around to face a giant red wolf. He snarled at me and two more wolves came forward to keep me back, the red wolf started to make his way over to the Cullen. I jumped in front of him crouching defensively over the unconscious vampire. The red wolf took a step back as if contemplating what to do. The red wolf shook his head and snarled.

"Don't try it," I snapped at him, my voice dripping with anger, "I will not harm him I am helping him."

The wolf looked at me questioning if it was the truth.

"This Cullen will die if you do not let me return him."

My black cloak flowed in the wind as I was crouched over the Cullen. I put my hand on his forehead, he seemed a little better.

"Why are you here, Volturi?" A voice asked.

I looked over and saw a tall man in his early thirties with Blonde hair coming over my way. He was followed by 7 other vampires and a half-breed.

"Call off your pets and I shall tell you," I told him.

The blonde nodded to the wolves and the backed down.

"My name is Carlisle, and this is Esme, Rosalie, Emmett, Jasper, Alice, Edward, Bella, and Renesme, who are you?"

"I am Sonya," I told them.

"Why are you here and what have you done to Raphael?" Carlisle asked me calmly.

"I am here on my own business, and Raphael," I said indicating to his resting form, "was attacked by two newborns, they were going to kill him, so I saved him."

"Edward?" Carlisle asked.

The young man nodded and then says

"She is telling the truth."

"Yes," I said, "Edward reads minds, Jasper plays with emotions, Alice sees the future and Renesme, the half-breed can transmit thoughts by touch."

Carlisle seemed a little taken aback by my knowledge.

"Do not believe me ignorant; because I am young, I was well informed about you, by Master Aro."

"Yes, I see," Carlisle nodded.

"Raphael is healing rapidly, thanks to my blood," I told them and before I could continue, the half-breed interrupted me,

"You gave him your blood?" she questioned, raising an eyebrow.

"Yes, my blood has special healing properties."

Carlisle seemed fascinated, so I continued,

"Raphael will heal with time, now I came to inform you that you are no longer safe. There is a mass amount of newborns in the area, although I do not know who created them, I do know what they are after."

"Well, what are they after?" Rosalie prompted me for an answer.

"I believe," I said with a pause, "That their mistress knows Jasper."

"Jasper," Carlisle asked, "Do you have any idea who made them?"

Jasper ignored Carlisle and asked me, "Were the newborns very loyal and seemed well trained?"

"Yes," I nodded.

Jasper seemed to be considering some options when Edward said,  
"I thought she was dead."

"No it seems she is alive."

"Who?" I asked Jasper.

"Maria."


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 5 Truth be told

Aro's pov

I was sitting in my chair with Caius to one side and Marcus to the other. I am still awaiting Sonya's report, she is odd, but she is still one of my favorites. She does not hold with the Volturi ways. She almost despises human blood, well not the blood, but the slaughter of humans. Maybe it is because of the way we met, but at the moment I am not concerned with any of that. I hear a voice interrupt my thoughts, it is Jane,

"Master Aro?" She asked gliding into the room.

"Yes, Jane what is it?"

"You have received a call from Carlisle Cullen," she paused and I could hint her displeasure, "He says he has important information and a message from Sonya."

I stood up and walked over to her, "A message from Sonya, you say?"

"Yes that's what he said." She replied.

"Please bring me the phone," I told her intrigued.

"Yes, Master Aro, I shall return immediately."

Without a backward glance, she skipped out the door. Silence enveloped me,

'What was Sonya doing with the Cullen? Odd, she would never betray me, something may have happened.'

"Have we been betrayed?" Marcus asked me.

"No, although I do intend to get to the bottom of this," I told them turning around to face them.

"Are you certain?" Caius asked, "That pet of yours does not keep with Volturi Tradition."

That statement made me upset,

"Sonya may not keep with tradition, but she would never betray us," I snapped, my voice laced with venom, which surprised even me, "she will have a good reason, Caius I guarantee it, and she is a Volturi, not a pet."

Marcus and Caius looked at me with utter surprise.

"I apologize for my boldness, dear friends, but I will not let you insult Sonya, she has never betrayed us."

Marcus nodded, but Caius still looked suspicious.

"Caius, dear friend, she would never betray us and that is final."

Caius was lost for words, for the moment it seemed, and although it was pleasant, I was curious why.

My curiosity was broken by Jane's return,

"Here is the phone, Master, the Cullen is on hold."

I thanked Jane, took the phone off hold and put it to my ear,  
"Hello?" I asked.

"Aro," Carlisle greeted me in a formal tone, "We need to speak."

"Yes, Yes, So Jane has informed me," I spoke with my regal stature, "But I need to speak with Sonya first."

"Yes, of course," he said and then I hears Sonya's firm but soft voice,

"Master Aro?" she asked.

"Yes, dear and I are curious to find you are with the Cullens?"

"Yes, Master," she said and then paused, "I was tracking the newborns as you asked, when two newborns, backtracked, I followed them, and they had a conversation, which I eavesdropped on, they mentioned the Cullens and called them cursed."

She paused as I laughed at the Cullens being cursed.

"Well, right after they mentioned the Cullens, a Cullen arrived, I could tell by his eyes, they were amber, he was hunting and his name is Raphael. Raphael and the newborns exchanged some words including a statement that Jasper knew their mistress. So I destroyed the newborns, saved Raphael and brought him back to the Cullens and spoke with them."

"Why did you save the Cullen?" I asked a bit annoyed.

"You think the Cullen would welcome me without a bargaining chip?" She asked

I nodded knowing the truth in her statement, "And who knows Jasper?"

"It would seem the vampire who created him is still alive, her name is Maria. Jasper apparently used to be her 'second in command' he knows much of her ways."

"What are you implying my dear?" I asked her curious to her intent.

"Honestly Master Aro, we would need their help to destroy Maria and her newborns."

"An alliance?" I asked.

"Precisely."


	7. Chapter 7

Some say Blood is Stronger than water

I hung up the phone with Aro to have 8 &1/2 vampires staring at me.

"So what was Aro's verdict?" Carlisle asked calmly.

"We shall work together to defeat these newborns, Jasper I will need to speak with you alone."

Jasper stepped forward to comply, but Alice stopped him,

"I don't trust you. You shall speak with Jasper and I together."

I sighed wishing to avoid this,

"Alice listen, I shall not harm him."

She growled, "I will not let you be alone with any of us."

"Aro wishes to rid us of the newborns; he has no concern in hurting you."

"Why should I believe you?"

"Because if I wanted you dead, you would be," I said slyly.

Her face softened slightly; wearily she nodded and backed down.

"Remember this," I told them, "Aro trained me as an assasian, but I am more like you than you realize. You will need to trust me, I could have left Raphael to die, but I did not, when confronted by your pets I did not attack them, I have not harmed you in any way, and I would have you trust me. I may be loyal to Aro, but I can promise you that to harm you is not Aro's intention."

"Her intention is true," a male voice I thought I recognized said.

"Raphael," I said with a small smile, as I turned to greet him, I have seen many vampires since I was turned, but he was eloquent. With Blonde hair down to mid check, parted in the middle, slightly tanned skin, and slightly toned, he is quite a site.

"We need to talk in private miss…" he started.

"Sonya," I finished with a curtsy.

"Come then Sonya," he said as he offered his arm to me.

I declined politely, as we walked outside. He turned to face me,

"I have never met you, yet you gave me your blood," he paused, "and beyond that you are Volturi, but I sense you are different, from your blood memories."

"What makes you think that I am different?" I asked him.

"For one, you saved me, and two you drink very little human blood," he replied in a soft tone.

"Yes, I did and human blood sickens me," I told him.

"Sickens you?" he asked, his accent, thick and sultry.

"Perhaps I should tell you how I became a vampire," I told him and he nodded.

"A little over 10 years ago, I went to the University of Houston, to study history and religion, my program took me overseas and I studied almost every possible culture, including the city of Voltura, of course the historian that I am, I wanted to go on the Volturian tour, A big mistake which almost cost me my life."

My mind flashed back to that night as I told Raphael my tale.

'_Right this way ladies and gentlemen, single file if you please," the tour guide said with an Italian accent._

_I followed without hesitation, my curiosity overflowing with the thought of all I could learn from history. Ah, but that is my fascination. The hallway is rather thin and leads us straight into a large room with several Volturian citizens and exquisite architecture. While everyone marveled at the floors and ceiling, I heard a creaking noise, I spun around to see the doors closing and a chill went down my spine. Everything felt like it was slow motion after that, everyone was screaming while the Volturi citizens grabbed them and bit them and it struck me, Vampire. I quickly scanned them room for hope of escape, no such luck. I saw a Volturi with shoulder length brown hair starring at me. Our eyes locked, and his face bore a shocked and awed expression. Our stare was broken by a short male vampire tackling me. I abruptly kicked him in his gut, as my martial arts training would suggest. I screamed as my foot shattered, the pain was unbearable. My vision grew hazy and I could faintly hear the vampire's laugh as he went for my neck, my eyes closed waiting for death, but it never came._

_ I felt myself being picked up by, all my senses jumbled, I thought I was dying. I fought to open my eyes._

_ At first all I could see was a hazy blur, and then my vision focused and the man who I had locked eyes with earlier had me in his arms carrying me out of the massacre, I abruptly blacked out. _

_ When I came to I could hear arguing, so I kept my eyes closed._

_ One vampire shouted,_

_ "That was my meal Aro; would you like to explain yourself?"_

_ "Aro has a good reason for this, Alec, otherwise you would have had your meal, brother," a female voice calmed him._

_ "I assume you are right Jane," Alec responded, "Now Aro, I must know why you stopped me?"_

_ "She is important," Aro stated as a matter of fact._

_ "So was my lunch," Alec growled, hunger starting to rebel, "I must know why?"_

_ "I know her blood; you know that I have turned voluntary humans?" Aro questioned Alec._

_ "And?" Alec wished to know the verdict._

_ "She is a direct descendent of Armina, Her blood is 80% positive to give her a gift as a vampire."_

_ "But will she live by Volturi rules?" Caius questioned._

_ "I will make sure of it," Aro said and I felt him seat himself on the bed._

_Suddenly I felt a cold hand on my cheek and shivered._

_ "Open your eyes, my dear, I know you have been listening," Aro commanded._

_I opened my eyes as he commanded, and he removed his hand,_

_ "Sonya," he said._

_ "You know my name?" I asked him shocked._

_ "As soon as I touched your skin I knew your entire assistance. But will you choose life or death?" he asked softly._

_ "If I have a choice, life," I told him, "But I know your people Vampire."_

_ "Ah, how do you know of us?" he asked._

_ "I am half Romanian, Aro," I laughed._

_ "Coy, sultry, and smart," Aro smiled, "You are bold, my dear, will you stay with us, with me?"_

_ "Of course," I replied wishing to survive, "If you will have me."_

_ "Aro, we must test her for 2 moths, if she has proven herself loyal, it will suffice." Caius stated._

_ "Come with me, my dear," I tried to stand but then I remembered my shattered foot; I bit down on my lip, and lowered myself back onto the bed._

_ "Broken foot, that's what I get for trying to live, Alec," I stated._

_ "You should know better than to kick us, especially your Romanian half," he replied._

_ Aro scooped me up and carried me away. The others went back to their duties; Aro carried me to his room and lay me on the bed._

_ "I do not require it, but I still enjoy it," He said indicating the bed._

"_Why did you save me?" I asked._

_ "Your blood is special," he smiled._

_ "My blood, you say has an 80% chance of a vampire receiving a gift?" I asked._

_ "Indeed although when I touched you, you are a very alluring, my dear," he said in a sensuous tone._

_ "Now 2 months of testing your loyalty to us, to me and you shall become like us, I promise."_

My Flashback ended and I stopped my story to Raphael, his eyes softened a bit.

"So you were meant to be lunch?" he asked.

"Indeed I was," I replied.

"So if you loathe drinking blood, why are you so loyal to Aro?" Raphael questioned.

"Aro is my family."


	8. Chapter 8

Threat

-Raphael's point of view-

"He is your Family?" I asked her a little surprised at the sentiment; Aro seemed a little too cruel to be kind to even her beauty.

"Aro saved my life, and took care of me; he is the only family I know. My Mother was a drug addict and my father I never knew. I owe Aro everything," Sonya replied.

"I understand, now the threat of the newborns, how did you know of them?" I questioned her.

"Aro has kept tabs on some gruesome murders in the outskirts of Seattle, when the murders stopped, suddenly many odd disappearances started. He had me investigate, only newborns caused that kind of grizzly murders, and he feared those murders were related to newborns and he was right."

"Why would he only send one of his guards?" I said.

"Do you k now what my gifts are?" she asked.

"Not exactly, please continue," I urged her on.

"I can use energy to turn myself and anything I will invisible, I can also generate an impenetrable shield around myself or anything I wish, which makes me almost indestructible," she said with a smile, "I am the perfect scout."

'More like a perfect weapon, what if Aro turns her against us?' I thought and then asked,

"Why does Aro seek our help?"

"Because Jasper was Maria's second, he knows her well. Besides she wishes revenge on him, does she not?"

"So what? Are we baiting?" I said with a low growl.

She laughed quietly at my growl and answered, "No, Raphael, you are not bait, you are not bait, you are an ally, besides Aro knows I disagree, and he no longer has a quarrel with you."

When she finished, she frowned.

"Why would Aro care if you disagree?" I asked curiously.

"I have said too much," She said pulling back, "Come I must speak to the rest of your family."

I followed her inside where Alice was giving me a wary look, I gestured that I was fine.

"Now, Cullens, since Raphael has given me his trust, I will talk to you together," Sonya stated.

"Why not before?" Bella asked calmly.

"I wish for you to trust me, for I know Aro shall not harm any of you." Sonya responded swiftly.

"Alright, you have our attention," Carlisle said and then added, "Why does Aro fear Maria?"

"I still have to visit their camp, but Aro feels Maria's Aro may be more extensive and prepared than ever before, and that in itself is a threat," Sonya countered.

"Maria will not stop when just I am destroyed," Jasper stated with his southern drawl, "She always craved so much power."

Alice put her hand on Jasper's shoulder, Bella sat down beside Edward showing some worry on her face.

"So Miss. Sonya, "I asked, "When are we going to this camp?"

"We are not. I am, to will all of you invisible and avoid being caught, too difficult. I will go alone. I will return with any information I have gathered."

"Alright," was all that Carlisle could manage.

"I will return shortly," she said as she left the house.


	9. Chapter 9

Search

-Sonya's point of view-

I took off through the trees towards where I had first met the newborns, and caught their scent, I turned invisible and once again and jumped into the tree tops.

Following their scent was fairly easy and the two newborns that I had killed earlier were gone.

'They have finally found them and possibly burned them," I told myself.

'I almost revealed Aro's true relationship to me to Raphael Cullen, Ah' I sighed, 'how could I be so reckless.'

I flashed back to a week after Aro and I met.

'_I stay in Aro's room,' I thought to myself, 'Why does he take care of me so well?"_

_ It had been almost a week since I had almost been Alec's lunch, and Aro has taken considerable care of me, since he saved my life. What I do not understand is why, I may have special blood, but many of Aro's 'guard' as he calls them do as well, Jane and Alec are polar opposites and quite gifted and Felix is just a tank. But why do I stay in Aro's room?'_

_ Maybe to keep me from becoming dinner, Aro is not here right now but I have many books to keep me occupied, I am currently reading one on Greek and roman mythology, my favorite. The Gods and Goddesses fascinate me, but I am interrupted by Aro as he walks into the room._

_ He has a worried look on his face,_

_ "Sonya," he calls me to his side and I comply, "Marcus and Caius do not trust you, and I need to give them reason not to doubt you, my dear."_

_ "You wish to see my memories again Master Aro?"I asked._

_ "Master Aro," he laughed softly, "Not even a Volturi yet and yet such respect."_

_ "Aro," My eyes softened, "No one has ever treated me as you do and I do enjoy it."_

_ Aro raised an eyebrow_

_ "Close your eyes, then, "he commented and I obeyed, he placed his cold hands on my cheek and I felt his fingers gently stroking my cheek._

_ After a moment, I heard him speak,_

_ "Well, Sonya, I did not know you felt that way," he took my warm hands in his cold ones, one eyebrow arched, his red eyes glinted and he smiled._

_ "Feel what way?" I said quite taken back._

_ "Did you really think your dreams are hidden from me?"_

_ "No, of course not, Master Aro, I apologize," I replied._

_ "Do not fear, my dear, this is not a bad thing, "He said pulling my hands to his chest._

My flashback ended as the newborn scent got stronger, their was a cave up ahead in the rock face. The scent of blood got stronger as I got closer.

"This has to be it," I thought to myself, the bloody stench was overpowering reminding me of my need to feed.

Jumping gracefully from the tree I landing silently on the top of the cave looking in through a hole I saw two newborns talking to a Spanish women.

"Maria," A short male spoke to the woman.

"Yes, I assume your reason to disturb me is that you have some information," Maria glared at him coldly.

"Yes, Yes of course," He stuttered.

"Now what did you have to tell me?"

"We have an intruder," the second newborns replied and Maria interrupted him.

"Lunch?" She asked in a delighted voice.

"No, one of Jasper's pets," the first newborn replied.

"A wolf," she smiled coyly, "I want him alive."

I look back to see a large wolf sauntering this way, a large red wolf.

'Jacob,' I think furiously.

I turn visible and yell,

"Jacob, Run."

He looks shocked and then growls furiously. I turned him invisible and the vampires started coming at me. I slowly sensed his scent fade. He had left.

I dropped down in front of the cave to see Maria smirking, when she saw me, her smirk faded,

"You're not a Cullen?"

"Wrong guess," I stated pulling my hood back to reveal the Volturi symbol on my neck.

"Volturi I should have known," she nodded her head to a newborn at her right who dragged out a human woman kicking and screaming.

"Shh, Shh," Maria cooed and looked to several newborns around her, "Lunch, my dears."

The newborns lunged at the woman, fighting over her while feeding, I caught the scent of blood in the air, and my hunger wanted it surprising me. I resisted and my vision went hazy, I felt arms clamp around me and tried to break free uselessly.

And then for the first time as a vampire, I was beaten, a bag went over my head and heavy chains were put around my wrists and arms.

With blood so close there was no escape.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10- Breaking point

Aro's point of view

'Sonya, I hope you are alright,' I pondered if her faith in the Cullens was well-placed. I looked back to my book, the one that Sonya liked to read. The title is Greek Mythology.

'Rather interesting,' I think as there is a knock on my door.

"Yes," I ask as I close the book putting it on the table.

The doors open to reveal Jane with a phone in her hand.

"Carlisle Cullen is on the phone and he doesn't seem happy master Aro."

"Please bring it to me," I order, and she puts the phone in my hand, "now

She exits the room closing the door gently.

I take the phone of hold and put it to my ear,

"Ah, Carlisle, I am glad to get to your call, although a pleasure, business 1st. Did Sonya find anything useful?"

"Sonya did not return Aro, Jacob said she saved his life and was captured," Carlisle responded, his voice strained.

"What?" I said with a soft growl.

"We found the camp but would need an army to take it, they took Sonya alive, so Maria may have her reasons," Carlisle added dryly.

"Yes, thank you; let me get back to you," I said at a loss for words.

"Of course, Aro, goodbye," Carlisle responded.

I hung up the phone fear coursing through me, "Jane?" I called.

"Yes," she said as she entered my quarters.

"Close the door," I said barley keeping myself in check.

She nodded and did as she was told,

"What did the Cullen report?" she asked.

"I will tell you, but first I need to see your memories," I told her.

She stepped forward to oblige me; I touched her hand and saw all her life before me, I picked through her memories carefully, and found the night I changed Sonya, Jane had seen it all, she knew, I pulled my hand back.

"Jane, you and I will be traveling to Forks."

"Of course, Master Aro, but what does this have to do with my memories?" she asked sharp eyes questioning my motive.

"Sonya has been captured by Maria, and after I saw your memories, you know why I must leave." I told her.

She nodded, but her eyes widened ever so slightly, she was surprised I knew.

"Naturally," She smirked, "Shall anyone else accompany us to Forks?"

"I have not yet decided, does Alec know? " I asked.

"No, do you wish for him to know?" Jane responded with a spark in her eyes

"Time for your brother to prove himself, let us hope he will be a trustworthy as you, my dear," I said curtly.

"He will, I will make sure of it," She said, her eyes narrowed and her lips curved into a cruel grin, "Shall I got speak to him now?"

"Of course, waste no more time," I ushered her out the door.

I must let Marcus and Caius know that I shall travel to Forks. I strode through the halls with renewed vigor to the main chamber; Caius and Marcus are inside conversing naturally.

"What news?" Caius asks in a grim demeanor.

"The Cullens requested that 2 of the guard and myself travel to Forks to deal with the newborns," I said in an aloof manner.

"Why not just send the guard?" Marcus asked.

"Because we threatened their existence last time, they wish Aro and two guard members so they will not feel threatened. Aro choose myself and Alec because he believes if we are confronted by them, our gifts will be useful," Jane countered as she entered the room.

"Do not worry old friends, I shall inform you of our progress myself," I smiled with my charismatic nature.

"We shall await your report brother," Caius told us as we exited the room.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11- Mortal again….

Carlisle's pov.

"When I told you not to follow her, I meant it," Raphael Growled at Jacob.

"I don't trust her, how can you?" Jacob snarled, "The Volturi could have been your family's death."

"She is not like the others," Raphael snapped.

"Enough," I said calmly, "That is enough, Sonya was not here to harm us Jacob, she saved Raphael's life, as well as your own."

"Probably so we would trust her, "Jacob scoffed, "She is Volturi, trusting her would be a mistake."

"Do not be so harsh to judge her, Jacob," Renesme reminded him, "You judged my mother too harshly until you imprinted on me."

Jacob's face softened a bit,

"I could not risk losing any of you."

"We understand that," Alice started, "but….." she paused mid-sentence, like she was receiving a vision. She shook it off and said,

"Aro is almost here."

"Aro? What is going on Alice?" I asked.

"See I told you I cannot trust him," Jacob snapped.

"No, Jacob, calm, Aro is not here to hurt us, and he is feeling uncertainty, pain and anguish, although I cannot say why." Jasper responded.

There was a knock on the door, I answered it and Aro, Jane and Alec strode in.

"Is there something we can help you with Aro?" Esme asked.

He sighed, "Sonya is one of my most talented guards, and yet she was captured saving your pet."

Jacob snarled at the word pet.

"I apologize for Jacob's actions; he does not trust Sonya or the Volturi and thinks that you mean to end us."

"Certainly not," Aro said, "I could not bear Sonya's displeasure at such a thing."

"She is your guard, why would you care?" Rosalie asked.

"No," Edward said, "She is more than that; I am surprised at you Aro."

"I will explain after the threat is gone," He replied.

"Aro ," I asked , " Something troubles me greatly, Raphael was knocked unconscious , How is that possible?"

"Jane," Aro commanded.

We all looked to Jane.

"A Shaman under werewolf persuasion cursed us with a bit of our own mortality," Jane explained, "Now one of our kind or any other supernatural being can break our stone skin and we will bleed, If we loose enough blood we will loose consciousness, I believe the werewolves know Caius."

"This is grave news," Edwards's voice cuts through the air, "Maria must know of this."

"Indeed," I replied, "Is there any way to remove the curse?"

"I'm afraid its permanent," Jane replied, "The werewolves slayed the shaman shortly after he cursed us. We just found a note he managed to scrawl."

"This is worse than I thought," I said shaking my head.

"We also, recently discovered that the werewolves are the ones who resurrected Maria, I'm not sure as to their motive," Jane said.

"I am," Raphael stated, "They wish for us to destroy each other."


	12. Chapter 12

sorry that i havent updated. been super busy and had writers block. will try to update soon

Sonya


End file.
